


Hot Sauce and Ice Cream

by vampcabinet



Series: Monster Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, everything is the same they're just monsters, fire elemental kyoutani, just boys in love, tw blood mentions, vampire yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: “I just think it’s funny that with a name like Mad Dog, that you aren’t a werewolf.”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Monster Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Hot Sauce and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet like <800 words and then i got out of hand  
> ! trigger warning for blood mentions ! bc yahaba is a vampire  
> it's kinda open ended so you can decide how it ends !

Kyoutani swears they have this conversation at least once a week. But somehow here Yahaba is, standing in his room saying it again. 

“I just think it’s funny that with a name like Mad Dog, that you aren’t a werewolf.” Kyoutani just cracks one eye open, as Yahaba leans over his bed with a smirk. He’s still wondering who had invited him in, as Kyoutani had told his whole family that he was going down for a nap. 

“Haba, you act like Oikawa had a hand in my birth.” Oikawa was a seer, so maybe he had seen it. Oikawa’s power only worked the stronger his bond was with a person, so maybe they just weren’t close enough for that. Maybe he should stop dodging his calls.

“I’m just saying we should have been star-crossed lovers or something.” Kyoutani just rolls his eyes. 

“Filling out my transfer to Dateko right now.” Dateko was a werewolf exclusive school while Seijoh was a mixed species school. Kentarou just thought that if Yahaba wanted to date a werewolf so bad he would just date a werewolf instead of a fire elemental like him. He opens his eyes just to see Shigeru scowling down at him. “I actually think that there are benefits to vampires dating fire elementals.” 

“Like how you could kill me on accident if you spark up too hard?” Yahaba sniffs, coming closer to bed and laying a hand on his bedsheets. Kyoutani grabs his arm and yanks him onto the bed right next to him. Shigeru  _ thuds  _ right into his chest, knocking all of the wind out of him.

“Like how I’m always warm and you’re always cold.” It was a warm Sunday, and Yahaba had jeans and a sweater on while he was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. His window was open too; hot air just made him feel really good.

“Shut up Ken.” Yahaba’s voice was muffled into his chest, the vibrations making the stripes in his hair spark a little bit. God, Kyoutani loved his boyfriend. “Remember that time you lit a candle from across the room at Kunimi’s house and it scared Kindachi so bad that he was invisible for like two hours.” 

“Yeah of course. Y’all won’t ever let me forget.” Directional magic like that was tricky, more focused than it seemed. Wait. “Shigeru, why are you here?” Kyoutani probably didn’t think that hard when he had first arrived, due to the fact that he was half asleep and that having Shigeru close to him did something to his brain. 

“Is it bad if I say that I missed you?” Yahaba snuggled a little closer. “Also that I’m really cold and you’re one of the only things that can  _ actually  _ warm me up.” He finally got a good look at him, and saw that he was paler than usual. Kyoutani brushed his fingertips under Yahaba’s sweater, only to be met with something that was much colder than he was used to. 

“When’s the last time that you fed?” Yahaba usually got too focused on the day to day to eat anything, almost always forgetting that drinking blood was almost as important as drinking water after practice. It often made him lethargic and lazy, like a cat out in the sun. Kyoutani didn’t like to say that it made him more clingy than usual but it did and he was grateful for the skinship. 

“A few days ago, before the practice match. Shirabu was showing me these blood packs he had gotten at the conbini. It was like a pack of twelve, they had the zodiac signs all over them, like different flavors y’know.” Kentarou just nodded, his chin bumping the top of Yahaba’s hair. “I remember the Pisces one tasted like fish in a weird way and it wasn’t the warmest so it was kinda gross.” Kyoutani kinda didn’t get the whole blood drinking thing but then again he ate the flames off of matches as a snack and drank lighter fluid sometimes. Everybody has their quirks. 

“And the reason you haven’t had anything to drink since Wednesday is?” Kyoutani was getting a little worried now, Yahaba wasn’t really one to go without. The Yahaba’s came from some of the old vampire families, with a weird mix of traditional and modern habits, there was always blood on hand in their house. 

“What if I wanted to drink from you?” Yahaba mumbled into his chest. Kentarou jolted into a sitting position, accidentally launching Shigeru towards the foot of the bed. 

“You’re kidding right? Like you’re joking, right? You’re going to burn yourself!” For two idiots that had been dating for three months, Kyoutani couldn’t say that it didn’t cross his mind. So, being an idiot, he had asked his mother. Misa Kyoutani was a witch with a focus on the elements, making her proficient in things such as her own son’s biology. She had said the same thing that Kyoutani was saying now: fire elemental blood was as hot as flowing magma. 

“You can't put it in a cup?” 

“You are the VAMPIRE! You of all people should know that blood congeals!” Yahaba’s eyebrows are furrowed together as Kyoutani’s fists are curled up in his sheets. “Did you think it was going to be romantic or something?” 

Yahaba just starts laughing. 

“I may or may not have placed a bet with Kindaichi on whether your blood is spicy or not.” Yahaba snickers into his palm as Kentarou can feel his head heating up. “Babe, babe c’mon please, I have to know.” He scoots up the bed to sit cross-legged in the fire elemental’s lap. Yahaba cradles his head between his hands, being careful around the hairline. Kyoutani relaxes the slightest bit, still squinting angrily and breathing hot breath down Shigeru’s nose. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea Haba. I really think you’re going to hurt yourself.” Yahaba was just kissing at his neck, light fluttery kisses that made him dizzy, right by a prominent vein. 

“I vant to suck your blood.” Yahaba’s loud over-exaggerated voice echoed against his collarbone. He giggled so much that he snorted a little bit. “Please babe you’re such a sna _ ck _ .” Yahaba dipped into an accent that sounded just like his grandparents, who Kyoutani was pretty sure were people eaters. 

“You are horrible.” Kentarou still blushes nonetheless, squeezing Yahaba a little tighter around the middle. The blond starts laying kisses all over Shigeru’s face, making even more giggles bubble out of his mouth. “You know my mom keeps blood for you right? I can always put some hot sauce in it for you.” 

And now they’re both laughing, tumbling all over each other, stuffed animals diving off Kyoutani’s bed. A stuffed dog, affectionately named Kenny, lodges itself underneath Yahaba’s armpit, giving him the perfect opportunity to throw it in Kentarou’s face. 

“My little candle, my candelabra I love you so much.” 

“You act like that’s a compliment.” Kyoutani is playing with the dog in his hand, loving the obnoxious yellow color of it all.

“Vampires usually have houses full of candles, I mean look at my parent’s house, literally I can see us answering the door for some poor unsuspecting fool, hand in hand, the warm glow of your head lighting up their face before I eat them.” Yahaba sighs, like this is a romantic and not a horrifying fantasy. He’s blushing, and when Kyoutani kisses him to try to get him to shut up, he tastes like ice cream, cold and sweet and perfect. Just what he needed. 

“Let’s go get you some blood okay, I think you’re getting light headed.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [here](https://twitter.com/vampshino)  
> thank you for reading !


End file.
